His Dying Wish
by Yuuki Kishitani
Summary: Psyche was sent to Shizuo to grant someone's wish, however neither one of them know who this person is. Psyche must await one month's time before he can find out who it is, but as pain and agony drive Psyche to seek out who's wish he's granting, could it really come true?
1. Chapter 1

"Uhm...Excuse me?"

A pair of bright magenta eyes focused solely on a pair of mocha ones, sakura petals blowing in the harsh breeze. Nothing seemed to exist but the two of then as time seemed to stop momentarily. A small smile appeared on the ravenette's face, while a confused one was plastered on the fake blonds. The boy seemed unsure when he spoke the first time, but now seemed more eager.

"Are you Heiwajima Shizuo?"

The teen stared at the mysterious boy in mild surprise. It wasn't odd no one knew of him, but he wasn't sought after often. At least by one person alone. He scratched his head lightly, lips turned into a confused squiggle.

"Yea, I'm Shizuo." the teen confirmed, much to the other's enthusiasm.

"Shizu-chan!" the boy lunged himself at Shizuo and embraced him tightly, but a hand pushed him away.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you think you're doing?" Shizuo growled out, not liking his new nickname. However he felt a twinge of something within that nickname.

The boy whined a little bit, after a short blank stare flickered across his face. "Ow ow ow! Shizu-chan is a bully!"

Shizuo growled, looking around and saw the fearful looks of the other students and grabbed the boys hand running away. The other ran with him, a smile on his face and followed Shizuo closely. After a while they stopped at the park, both feeling somewhat out of breath, and Shizuo gave the smaller a stern look.

"What was that for?" the smaller cut in before Shizuo could say anything.

"You were causing a scene. Now would you explain who you are?"

The boy took a long sigh and looked at Shizuo. "I am Psyche. I'm here to grant someone's wish."

"Wish?" Shizuo asked perplexed. Was he a genie?

Looking at his clothing, he seemed to be dressed for winter, instead of the summer, and his array of magenta and white, deemed that the kid was a colorful character. He didn't look at all like genies from the shows he watched.

"Yes a wish." Psyche continued. "Except. I don't quite remember his name. But his wish was to assure you a month's worth of happiness."

"Do I look upset to you?" Shizuo asked, but was now questioning himself. He felt weird.

"Well..." Psyche began giving Shizuo a look. He looked down and shrugged. "Just let me-"

"Sorry. I'm busy." Shizuo cut off, and began running away from Psyche, who called out to him.

Psyche looked down gripping this jacket sleeve as he began fading. "Shizu-chan..."

-

_I was created from a figment of someone's wish. This voice filled with unbearable sadness asks for someone's happiness. My only purpose for my being is to fulfil that wish..._

_Who is this sad voice? Will you answer me soon..?_


	2. Chapter 2

From that day hence, Shizuo couldn't shake the kid off of him. Some how or another, the boy would wait for him in front of the school and cling to his arm. Shizuo was getting rather irritated with the constant tagging along, and was becoming the talk of the school, for being with Psyche every afternoon. Finally he got sick of it and dragged Psyche to the park they were at almost a week ago.

"FINE!" he yelled and drug his hand down his face. "I'll do whatever you say, as long as you stop coming to the school."

"That isn't enough, Shizu-chan..." Psyche pouted and crossed his arms. "I have to be with you, so assure happiness is fulfilled."

"So regardless you have to wait for me after school?"

Psyche nodded much to Shizuo's dismay and, he let out a low sigh. He stared at Psyche, who smiled with glee, and placed a hand on the boy's hand.

"For some odd reason I can't hate you."

Shizuo woke up to a light voice outside his room, first thinking it was a part of his dream, and he was stuck in his stupor, but when he realized, the voice was actually being heard outside his dream, he sat up and strained his ears for more sounds. When nothing could be heard in his own home, he ventured around to follow the voice, slipping on shoes to go outside.

The voice was singing in such a lonely voice, Shizuo though he might cry if he could get a clearer understanding of what was being sung. Following the voice lead him to the park, where atop a jungle gym, he saw Psyche, moving his lips. The voice was his. Shizuo frowned slightly.

How could such a young boy who always had a smile on his face ever sing such a sad song?

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_  
_I know; there are things to be happy about_  
_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_  
_I know; there are things to grieve about_  
_Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite_  
_How deeply painful..._

Shizuo approached Psyche quietly, but he stopped singing and turned around, with a small smile.

"Good evening, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded. "Why are you out here? Your singing is sure to disturb others."

Psyche shook his head. "I only sung so you can hear me. I don't know why." He turned to Shizuo wiping his eyes. "Did you like it?"

Not wanting to say how depressing it was, Shizuo nodded. Somehow, he could commune those feelings. "Why did you only sing it for me?"

Psyche looked away and down. "I can't begin to tell you, since I don't know what this is." He pointed to his chest. "I don't know what it's like to feel any emotions..."

Shizuo blinked in mild surprise and tilted his head. "So why do you smile?"

The ravenette looked at Shizuo slightly confused then smiled. "Because this conveys happiness."

* * *

_I can feel it. This weird feeling he calls loneliness. I still find no purpose in expressing them in my voice, but it can reach him. Why is it that it's driving me insane?_

_Please tell me who you are soon_


	3. Chapter 3

Every night, Shizuo would stay up to listen to Psyche sing, and each passing night, Psyche would sing the same song, but the voice became deep with meaning and overwhelming sadness each time. Though in the mornings, Psyche would be happily smiling, the sun hiding its face behind the clouds due to shame, at night, he hid behind the words of the song. Sometimes, Shizuo would see Psyche wiping his eyes, but he never looked like he was crying.

It was the third week into the month, and Shizuo had Shinra over to help him study for a test. A few times, Shinra would meet up with him and Psyche, but the boy didn't seem overly fond, of Shinra. So Psyche went on ahead to the park, and agreed t o meet Shizuo there later on when Shinra was asleep. They studied long into the night, and eventually Shinra passed out on the hot table, murmuring things about Celty. Shizuo creep out the room and saw Psyche swinging on the swings instead of singing. He looked bothered somehow.

"Psyche." Shizuo called out, sitting beside him.

"Shizu-chan. Are you done studying?"

Shizuo nodded. "Shinra's asleep as well...Do you want something?"

"Mmn...Ice cream?" Psyche asked greedily, hoping to get a taste of the delectable treat.

This earned a laugh from Shizuo, and he nodded getting up. "I'll be back."

Psyche nodded and swung a little, his hair flowing back in forth and he closed his eye momentarily. A flash of white and a hair raising_SCREECH_ brought him out of his daydream and his heart began pounding at a breakneck pace. He gripped his chest as it began hurting, and he fell from the swings.

What was that he heard..?

_'Move it!'_

Psyche looked up and around to find no one was around him. A sickening crush of metal being torn and smashed together grinded loudly in his ear, and he cried out in pain, grabbing his head. Panting loudly, he gripped tighter at his heart.

"W-what do you w-want from me..." Psyche gasped out.

"To make sure you're alright..." another voice answered.

Looking up, a dark pair of eyes met his and Psyche froze. This wasn't the look of a man who didn't know him...No..more like he did...Psyche knew from the time he laid eyes on Shinra Kishitani, that if he wanted anything answered, he'd be the one.

"T-thank you." Psyche managed to say.

"You're wel-"

"Before Shizu-chan get's back." Psyche cut in, catching Shinra off guard. "Was there someone he loved...?"

Shinra looked down and removed his glasses. "Its funny how you ask me that... I was going to ask if you knew anything about it. Or more so..."

Psyche bit his lip. "I...I don't..."

"You can't tell what I'm going to to Shizuo." Shinra began looking around for any sign of the blonde. "Shizuo did have a lover once..."

"Shizuo and his lover were bitter enemies once, but learned to settle aside their differences and began going steady. Shizuo treasured him very much, and wanted to protect him at all cost. However one day..."

Psyche gripped his head, as another flash of white blinded him, and the sun beamed in his eyes. He lay in the middle of the streets, sirens surrounding him and a voice calling an unfamiliar name to him, soon after another name was walled.

_"Shizuo! Are you alright?! Shizuo!"_

Psyche tried moving but discovered his body was limp and heavier than bricks. Tears pricked at his eyes for unknown reason as he saw a seemingly lifeless Shizuo lay unconscious beside him. He tried calling out to the blond but couldn't form words. Some one turned to him and shook his body lightly.

Again a name was called but he couldn't hear it.

Psyche was brought out of his dream and awakened to the sunlight hitting his face once more. He sat up quickly and hugged himself, shivering in relief he could move again. He then realized that he was in Shizuo's room, and shuddered. He got out of bed and began looking around for something. Any sign that Shizuo had a lover. Because it killed him that Shizuo didn't have a seemingly single trace of anything that seemed like he did.

He checked drawers, the closet, under his bed, and between any cracks he could find, but still nothing. Not even a picture... He sighed and shook his head. Why was he even trying so hard to find something like this? Even more so, why did he have a dream like that?

He looked at Shizuo's desk, which was a bit cluttered, due to his part in looking around, and decided to clean it up. Picking up a book he peered in it and laid eyes on a picture that almost made him drop it. Tears sprang to his eyes when he dropped to the floor and hunched over it.

The raven haired boy next to Shizuo in the picture resembled him in almost every detail. Gasping for air Psyche sobbed loudly and flung the book away. He screamed and held his chest, begging for it to quit hurting and suffocating him. He'd found out a most terrible thing.

And was now suffering because of it...

* * *

_I found out your secret and now you punish me for it. I now feel a wave of inexplicable emotions coursing through my body. Why am I feeling this way? What more is there to suffer for?_

_Why are you suffering so much...Izaya Orihara?_


	4. Chapter 4

Psyche curled in a corner, tears streaming down his face, and hiccuping, rocking his already shaking body is spastic motions. He huffed silently, taking in a shaken breath, and sat up staring at the picture in from of him again. He felt the tears usher in again, hunching his pain wracked body over himself.

"I...I'm _him_..." Psyche whispered.

However one thing was left unsolved. Why didn't Shizuo seem to recognize or catch on? Pieces of his dream, were shattered fragmented memories he's collected just by being around Shizuo, and they seemed to belong to Izaya... What happened to Shizuo?

Psyche ran out the house, knowing the only place to meet with Shizuo was probably at school. Passing by a town clock, if he hurried he could catch him just in time for school to let out.

* * *

Shizuo sat in class wondering about Psyche. After finding him in a state of shock and pain, and waking to find him crying in his sleep, he was eager to get back to him as soon as possible. His feet tapped anxiously on the floor and we watched the clock with zeal. The hand seemed to taunt him...

With a loud _Brrrrrring_ Shizuo ran out the building and dashed the quickest route to his house. His heart racing to meet up with him...

Shizuo paused a moment holding his head. This seemed vaugely familiar... Shaking the though he continued running home.

"Shizu-chan!"

The fake blond looked across the street to see Psyche, panting, and worried. Shizuo smiled happily stepping out onto the road while the light was...

Psyche's eyes widened as he dashed out onto the street. He called out to Shizuo and tried to push him. The other, exerted his force, when the squealing of the wheels reached his ears, and the ravenette fell out of harms way. A crash and something sounding like a body being dropped precariously to the ground, made Psyche want to throw up. He looked over to Shizuo's body and felt his heart drop into depths he didnt know existed.

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

* * *

Psyche laid over Shizuo's unmoving body, listening to the heart monitor beep. His shoulders shook violently, as he hoped for some sign of Shizuo getting up. He gasped and wiped his tears blaming himself for calling his name so suddenly.

"Sh-Shizu...Chan... I'm so sorry... Please..f-forgive me..." Psyche begged. "Wake up.. I still hadn't fulfilled his wish..."

Shizuo didnt speak a word, but Psych continued on.

"Shinra said you were in an accident once... Just like this one. He said you didn't get hurt badly. But someone you know did. Someone you loved... You probably didn't remember. You didn't remember anything after recovering... In turn...that person you loved..he..he died suffering because you didn't wake up remembering all the happy times...And even in death, he sent someone to wish for your happiness..."

Psyche took a moment to calm down before continuing. "D-don't die not remembering who he was...Remember his name..."

...

...

...

"I...Izaya?"

Psyche looked down and covered his mouth, standing up and backing away. He saw a figure float down before him and grab Shizuo's hand. The ravenette had tears in his eyes and he bent to hug him.

"Are you ready?"

"Izaya...? What...happened?"

"I came...to grant you eternal happiness."

Psyche stared at Izaya and gripped his head. "W-wait! M-ay I.."

Izaya nodded and turned so that Shizuo could see Psyche. The blond smiles weakly at the crying boy and he opened his mouth to sing.

_Thank you... for bringing me into this world_  
_Thank you... for the days we spent together_  
_Thank you... for everything you have given me_  
_Thank you... I will sing for eternity_

"Psyche..."

The boy stopped singing not stopping the tears from falling.

"This conveys...happiness." Shizuo recited closing his eyes with a smile on his face.


End file.
